


Рыба моей мечты

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Banter, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда судьба целого мира под угрозой, только истинная любовь способна предотвратить катастрофу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыба моей мечты

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: sige_vic
> 
> Артер: isca-lox

Главный экран дребезжащего клингонского судна, находящегося на последнем издыхании после вынужденного перемещения во времени, скромно, но как будто с гордостью демонстрировал планету, окруженную фосфорическим зеленоватым сиянием. Находящиеся на борту люди и не совсем люди благоговейно выдохнули. Перед ними в мареве углекислородных паров важно светился Кронос – родная планета клингонов и несчастного космического корабля, который, пусть и со скрипом, но долетел-таки до пункта назначения и умудрился не развалиться по ходу своей работы. Правда, это была скорее скромная заслуга Скотти, нежели гениев клингонской инженерной мысли, когда-то на свой страх и риск создавших это летающее недоразумение, и тем более не Джима Кирка, который, пусть и был капитаном корабля, приложил максимум усилий, чтобы таки доломать его в самые кротчайшие сроки.

Хотя, если говорить по справедливости, на этот раз инициатором вылазки был вовсе не капитан.

– Спок! Поверить не могу, что ты своего добился! – разразился гневной тирадой Леонард Маккой сразу же после того как корабль лег на стационарную орбиту. – Какого черта мы тут забыли?

– Это вопрос милосердия, доктор, – емко ответил вулканец, – поскольку наша команда уже имеет некий опыт разрешения конфликта с неизвестной расой, посылающей разрушительные зонды на планеты в поисках родственных видов, было бы лицемерно отказать клингонам в помощи. Тем более когда у нас уже есть готовый резервуар с водой на борту.

– У нас и кит был, почему нельзя было его высадить где-нибудь на этой проклятой планете и не мучиться? 

– Вам как врачу должно быть хорошо известно, что подобные транспортные перемещения вредят здоровью китов, – невозмутимо ответил Спок, – к тому же угрожающему клингонам зонду нужен вовсе не голубой кит, а местный вид рыбы, последняя особь которого была обнаружена в это время, где-то в районе озера Люсор. Я намерен доставить на наше судно именно ее.

– Вот и летел бы один, – пробурчал Маккой, – раз тебе так полюбились перемещения во времени. Джим, скажи, что мы не хотим спасать клингонов.

Все взгляды на корабле немедленно обратились к капитану. Лично Джим спасать клингонов совсем не хотел, зато их хотел спасать Спок. А Джим в свою очередь хотел Спока – но не то, чтобы спасать, хотя эту ситуацию можно было рассматривать и с такой стороны: после смерти, воскрешения и восстановления памяти Спок со своей позицией по крайне личному вопросу так и не определился, а значит, был на краю разрушения своей жизни, и не только. Этого Джим допустить никак не мог, а потому весьма дипломатично ушел от прямого ответа:

– Мы ведь уже прыгнули на четыреста лет назад. Поэтому давайте просто поймаем эту рыбу и полетим домой. Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понимает в рыбалке?

– Я понимаю, – активизировался Павел Чехов, – я в Волгограде на леща ходил и поймал во-о-от такую щуку. – Навигатор с гордостью вытянул руку и остановил ее на уровне своей макушки. Размер получившегося монстра явно указывал на присутствие вблизи Волгограда немалых залежей урана или же на похвальную прогрессивность местных генетиков.

Однако достижение Павла Чехова доктора Маккоя явно не впечатлило:

– Сдается мне, клингонская рыба покрупнее будет. Одной удочкой здесь не обойдешься.

Павел Чехов расстроено почесал нос, а вот Джима такой поворот дел даже обрадовал, и он поспешил поднять ослабший боевой дух вверенного ему экипажа:

– Тем лучше, значит, мы быстро найдем ее в озере.

– Я не стал бы на это рассчитывать, капитан. – Спок сложил пальцы домиком, судя по всему приготовившись к обстоятельному рассказу. – Согласно клингонским записям, этот вид рыб поднимался из глубоководных пещер только раз в тридцать семь лет, когда луны Кроноса выстраивались клином. Насколько я могу судить исходя из данных компьютера, этот знаковый момент произойдет в следующие планетарные сутки. Но точного времени появления рыбы никто не знает.

– То есть нам придется провести ночь на планете под открытым небом? – уточнил Джим.

Этот факт обрадовал его несказанно больше факта нестандартного размера клингонской рыбы. Джим вообще любил ночи, планеты и открытое небо, но в разы больше он любил все это в комплекте со Споком.

– Совершенно верно, капитан, – подтвердил ожидания Джима вулканец.

– Значит, ты и я…

– …и доктор Маккой.

– И доктор Маккой?! – в один голос переспросили Джим и Боунз и дико уставились друг на друга.

– Подтверждаю, – невозмутимо кивнул Спок. – На месте нам будет необходим соответствующий специалист, чтобы следить за состоянием рыбы.

– Черт возьми, Джим, скажи этому сухому пню, что я врач, а не ихтиолог! – обиделся доктор.

Джим было открыл рот, чтобы передать пропитанные азбучной истиной слова Боунза упрямому вулканцу, но упрямый вулканец, демонстрируя стопроцентный слух, успел его опередить:

– Доктор, вы можете не идти в десант, но если у Джима случится приступ ревматизма, лечить его буду я.

Вообще-то, по мнению Джима, эта угроза прозвучала как сладкое обещание. Он не возражал бы против такого поворота событий, ведь в прежние времена Джим с радостью вверял себя в заботливые руки вулканца и никогда об этом не жалел. Появлявшиеся впоследствии мелкие ушибы и небольшие растяжения, вызывавшие у их практически семейного доктора неконтролируемые выбросы желчи, были не в счет. Но сейчас побледневшее лицо Боунза и выпученные глаза лучше любых слов говорили о том, что позицию Джима он категорически не разделяет. 

– К тому же на этот раз я рассчитываю обойтись своими силами, – вновь заговорил Спок, профессионально выдерживая деловой тон, – без привлечения посторонних субъектов, в особенности клингонов... и женщин.

Джим нервно поерзал в своем кресле – похоже, его необдуманное решение забрать в будущее доктора Джиллин Тэйлор сейчас приносило свои плоды, и этот урожай капитану совсем не нравился.

– Ладно, я пойду с вами, – обреченно сказал Маккой, еще глубже ввергая Джима в тоскливые мысли. – Ну почему всегда должен быть я? – напоследок сокрушенно спросил доктор у потолка, но потолок был жесток и ему не ответил.

Вокруг все было зеленым. И, возможно, немного фиолетовым.

– Здесь комары размером с бронтозавра, – оказавшись на планете, первым делом сообщил Джиму доктор Маккой и в подтверждение своих слов стряхнул с себя крылатое существо, с громким жужжанием попытавшееся забраться к нему за шиворот.

– Вы обращаете внимание на несущественные детали, – попенял Маккою Спок, бесстрастно взирая на забравшегося на его сапог жука. – Как только мы разведем огонь, насекомые перестанут проявлять к нам интерес.

– Может, да, а может, и нет, но заявляю официально – это место мне не нравится.

Джим, несмотря на свою любовь к разнообразным туристическим вылазкам, был склонен скорее поддержать доктора. Лес, в котором оказался их малочисленный отряд, в своей первозданной дикости до настоящего момента определенно не встречался ни с одним разумным существом, а потому все неразумные существа поспешили немедленно завязать с ними знакомство. И, как подозревал Джим, не с целью взаимовыгодного сосуществования.

– Весьма прискорбно, доктор, что вы находите это место малопривлекательным, – между тем продолжил Спок, – согласно клингонским поверьям, оно наделено мистической силой и имеет сакральное значение для всей клингонской расы.

– Знать ничего не хочу про клингонскую расу, – вновь набычился Маккой, а Джим углядел в словах Боунза возможность перенаправить ход событий в более приятное русло – приятное для самого Джима, естественно.

– Вот и отлично, Боунз, тогда ты спокойно можешь отправляться в лес, пока мы со Споком вдвоем соберем палатку.

Слово «вдвоем» он выделил с особым старанием, чтобы у доброго доктора не осталось никаких сомнений насколько сильно Джим желает, чтобы он провел некоторое время в упорном поиске хвороста, а потом еще и пошумел перед возвращением, но, к немалой печали Джима, Спок имел относительно общественно полезных действий Маккоя другие планы.

– Ну зачем же отправлять доктора в лес, он может пригодиться нам на поляне, – сообщил Спок, критическим взглядом оглядывая местность, – в подлеске, как я вижу, много посторонних элементов – перед установкой палаток необходимо их убрать.

Доктор чуть слюной не подавился от гнева.

– Я вам что, бесплатная рабочая сила?

– Как видите, работы тут хватит для двоих, – намеренно или нет, Спок не заметил бури, бушующей аккурат перед его носом. – А я пока займусь сканированием местности, нежданные гости нам не к чему.

Две пары глаз мрачно проводили сутулую фигуру вулканца, окруженную ореолом роившихся над ней комаров, которые в благоговейном обожании летали над Споком, не решаясь покуситься на большее. Джим никогда бы не подумал, что может почувствовать какое-то сродство с настырными кровососами.

Впрочем, о новоявленных родственных душах пришлось забыть, когда сухая палка с силой уперлась ему в бок.

– Даже в семьдесят лет ты будешь думать противоположным мозгу органом. – Видимо, Маккой разуверился в своих ораторских способностях в плане привлечения внимания своего друга. Для верности он еще пару раз ткнул палкой в бок Джима, очевидно полагая, что форма и небольшой (совсем скромный!) жировой запас в области пресса на случай голодного года смягчат боль. – Но уверяю тебя, сейчас я это терпеть не намерен.

– Эй! Ты украл мою реплику! – Джим оборонительно поднял руки, отстраняясь от импровизированного меча Маккоя. – Давай скорее покончим с этим. Мне, знаешь ли, эта ситуация нравится не больше твоего.

Видимо, последняя фраза немного примирила доктора с реальностью, а потому какое-то время над поляной раздавалось лишь сосредоточенное сопение, хруст суставов и жужжание комаров.

– Джентльмены, я завершил сканирование, – в скором времени обрадовал доктора и капитана вернувшийся Спок, – признаков разумной жизни в непосредственной близости от места нашей стоянки, исключая вас двоих, я не обнаружил. Теперь можно заняться озером.

– О, чудненько, значит, мы трудились не зря, – съязвил доктор Маккой, указывая на внушительную кучу, состоящую главным образом из веток, шишек и парочки недовольных от внезапного вмешательства в их частную жизнь сиреневых лягушек. 

– Значит, теперь мы можем поставить палатку? – отозвался Джим, с надеждой потирая свою поясницу.

Он решил сменить тактику, если героический Джим «я-готов-на-все-ради-тебя-даже-спасать-клингонов» не приводил Спока в душевный трепет, то Джим «мне-плохо-кто-бы- меня-пожалел» должен был растопить даже холодное вулканское сердце.

– Не имею никаких возражений, – в вящей радости Джима согласился Спок и первым пошел к сваленным на краю поляны вещам. Вид у вулканца был сосредоточенный, и Джим надеялся, что сосредоточен он был на проблеме, как поскорее сделать так, чтобы капитану стало хорошо. Во всех смыслах. 

Но суровый тон вулканца, раскопавшего палатку в недрах необходимых для поимки рыбы приспособлений, не сулил Джиму никаких грядущих радостей. Тоже, надо сказать, во всех смыслах.

– Здесь только одна палатка, – грозным голосом сказал Спок.

Джим воинственно вскинул голову, предчувствуя, что сейчас и Маккой разразится гневной тирадой, но доктор из природного коварства решил на этот раз промолчать, только ехидная усмешка на его губах демонстрировала, что он безоговорочно наслаждается фиаско Джима.

– А больше нам ни к чему, – ответил Джим, применив главный в любом споре со Споком аргумент под названием «капитанская логика», – я имею ввиду, что кому-то все равно придется дежурить. 

Спок кивнул головой. 

– Очень разумный подход. – Джим слегка прибалдел от такой удачи, но следующая реплика Спока вновь лишила его радужных перспектив: – Надеюсь, вам с доктором будет удобно вдвоем, пока я дежурю у озера.

– Да я лучше построю себе шалаш, – вынес вердикт этому предложению Маккой.

– К чему такие сложности, доктор, – с истинно вулканской наивностью в голосе удивился Спок, – как подсказывает моя восстановленная память, вы с капитаном достаточно дружны, чтобы не испытывать дискомфорта от тактильного контакта в замкнутом пространстве.

– Не думаю, что тактильные контакты в замкнутом пространстве имеют хоть какое-то отношение к дружбе, – парировал Маккой. – По крайней мере, моей с Джимом. – И он весьма многозначительно уставился на Спока. 

– Вот именно! – подхватил Джим, довольный тем, что разговор наконец пошел истинно в верном ключе. – Спок, давай поговорим об этом!

– Вступать в дискуссии по поводу концептуального значения слова «дружба», находясь в заповедной зоне вражеской нам расы с целью ее спасения, – монотонно забубнил Спок, совсем как в старые добрые времена, – в мои планы не входило.

Возможно, кого-то и мог бы расстроить легкомысленный подход вулканца к предложенной проблематике, но только не Джима.

– Хорошо, тогда поговорим о палатке, Спок. – деловито предложил Кирк, не обращая внимания на возводящего очи горе Боунза. – Предлагаю нам с тобой выбрать наиболее оптимальное место для ее установки. 

Оглядев расчищенный доктором и капитаном пятачок земли пять на пять метров, Спок критически приподнял правую бровь, в своей вулканской манере давая понять, что от обилия доступных вариантов кружит голову.

– Я имею в виду оптимальное расположение входа палатки относительно стороны света, горизонтальных и вертикальных поверхностей, касательно пути солнца по небу, направления сезонного ветра и, конечно же, все это согласно распределению температуры в верхнем слое почвы. – Заметив промелькнувшую задумчивость в глазах Спока и не услышав аргументированных возражений, Джим победно сверкнул улыбкой. Кажется, он выходил на финишную прямую. – Доктор все равно в этом ничего не смыслит, поэтому без твоей помощи не обойтись. Ты понимаешь?

– О, я понимаю! – подал голос до этого момента притихший доктор Маккой. – Вот уж я-то отлично все понимаю! Я столько лет это терпел, а теперь все пошло по второму кругу. Сил моих больше нет, пойду разведаю, что там у озера происходит, и вернусь тогда, когда решу, что действительно этого хочу! – Доктор уже отвернулся с очевидным решением уйти куда подальше с ненавистной поляны, но Джим его тут же окликнул. 

– Коммуникатор не забудь, – быстро всунув в руки Маккоя электронное устройство связи, сообщил он и доверительно похлопал Боунза по плечу, слегка подталкивая вперед, донельзя довольный открывшимся перспективам.

– Итак, я в твоем полном распоряжении, – медовым голосом сказал Споку Джим, когда шаги доктора затихли в отдалении. – Кажется, ты что-то говорил о сакральном значении этого места? Наверняка что-то жутко романтичное. 

Вообще-то, зная клингонов, Джим не без основания полагал, что жути в этой истории будет не пример больше романтики, но для разжигания любовной искры в вулканце лучше было обойти этот малозначительный факт стороной. 

– Скорее физиологичное, капитан, – уточнил Спок, очень ловко разворачивая палатку. – Клингонские рыбы многие столетия поднимались на поверхность из глубоководных пещер для нереста, что являлось своеобразным символом возрождения и нового начала. 

Джим сказал бы, что он думает о таком символе, но не стал нарушать величие момента, предпочтя многозначительно покачать головой. 

– А нашей рыбе, последней из ее рода, разве не нужна пара? – спросил Джим, когда не услышал продолжения столь увлекательно начавшегося рассказа. – Ну, для нереста?

– Численность этого эндемичного вида всегда была малочисленна, – с сожалением в голосе ответил Спок. – И на этот счет в клингонских записях нет точной информации. 

Джим еще раз покачал головой – теперь становилось ясно, почему эти рыбы все вымерли. Без пары долго не протянешь, будь ты хоть рыба, хоть капитан Звездного Флота. Но в отличие от представительницы клингонской фауны, у Джима были кое-какие соображения относительно того, как наладить свою личную жизнь.

– Может, придумаем нам двоим какое-нибудь более приятное совместное занятие? – внес он совершенно невинное предложение, когда чуть кособокая палатка заняла положенное место посреди поляны.

– Очень похвальная мысль, капитан, – невозмутимо ответил Спок, даже не думая как-то правильно реагировать на подтекст в словах Джима. – Вы могли бы позаботиться о нашем ужине. Я видел в лесу съедобные грибы, которые, несомненно, придутся по вкусу вам и доктору.

– Мы же не собираемся здесь зимовать, – возмутился Джим, совершенно не обрадованный перспективой блуждания в лесу в поисках грибов. – Обойдемся реплицированной едой с клингонского корабля. 

Джим готов был есть что-то с клингонского корабля, но есть что-то из клингонского леса было нарушением всех его моральных принципов. Тем более что он никогда не питал доверия к разноцветным грибам. И начинать не собирался. 

– Раз вас не устраивают грибы, вы вполне можете заняться рыбалкой, – тут же предположил альтернативу Спок, – но для этого вам необходимо сконструировать удочку. 

Джим оценивающе уставился на вулканца, пытаясь определить, оригинальничает ли он, то есть – шутит или же говорит серьезно. Все та же правая бровь, ожидающе приподнятая, твердо указывала на огромную значительность последнего предложения. Это начинало напоминать фехтование: новый выпад – новое уклонение. «Что же, – подумал Джим с улыбкой, – хочешь рыбалку, ты ее получишь!»

– Нужды в этом нет. – Силясь не очень громко пыхтеть от натуги, он вызволил из спущенных с клингонского судна вещей черный длинный сверток и развернул его перед Споком. – Пожалуйста! Удочки всех видов и размеров – полная коллекция Павла Чехова, между прочим! – стараясь не хвататься за бешено колотящееся сердце, сообщил он вулканцу. – Не спрашивай, как она оказалась у него с собой, главное, что он отдал ее на временное хранение нам. – О том, что это, в общем-то, произошло без особого желания со стороны навигатора, Джим благоразумно решил умолчать. – Ты поплывешь со мной, осталось лишь добыть лодку.

– Зачем? – Наконец-то мимика Спока изменила свое обычное состояние на новое, доселе невиданное выражение пусть и легкого, но все-таки замешательства.

– Как? Ты не знаешь, зачем нужны лодки? – Джим начал входить в раж. – Чтобы перемещаться по воде, Спок, я тебя научу, не волнуйся.

Спок если и волновался, то мастерски это скрывал. И, к великой радости Джима, оставил попытки прояснить ситуацию относительно необходимости своего присутствия в лодке. Что было правильно, потому как логичного объяснения он не получил бы все равно.

– Допустим, – вулканец сдержанно кивнул, – но где вы собираетесь достать лодку? Уверен, ваших плотнических умений будет недостаточно…

– Как считаешь, клингонский репликатор способен создать лодку?

На Джима посмотрели, как на душевнобольного. Ох уж этот Спок, вечно ни во что не верит, сомневается... По мнению Джима, делал он это совершенно напрасно.

В конце-то концов, прилетев на планету клингонов на клингонском судне, было бы совершенно логично заполучить клингонскую лодку для плавания по клингонскому озеру и ловли клингонской рыбы самым простым способом. Не так ли?

Нет, не так! Скотти понадобилось по меньшей мере полчаса, чтобы понять, не шутит ли капитан, предлагая ему вскрыть клингонсую базу данных для изготовления архаичного плавательного средства, и еще час, чтобы при посильной помощи Ухуры выудить из недр клингонского компьютера данные о чем-то предположительно являющемся лодкой. Дебаты о том, реплицировать лодку целиком или по частям, заняли еще полчаса, однако в итоге Джим все-таки получил желаемое и уже не мог сомневаться в успехе своего предприятия. Тем более что, даже не начавшись, совместная рыбалка уже с головокружительной скоростью сближала их со Споком. В буквальном, надо сказать, смысле.

– Осторожно, не поскользнись. – Джим левой рукой сделал приглашающее движение в лодку, а правой весьма ощутимо прихватил вулканца за локоть. Он и хотел бы добавить нежности в свой жест, однако в таком случае вышеупомянутый вулканец всерьез рисковал свалиться за борт, запутавшись в своей вулканской хламиде. Может быть, местная живность и была рада такому подарку, но вот Джим точно нет. 

– А здесь красиво, – сказал он на пробу, оттолкнувшись реплицированным веслом от берега и стараясь не обращать внимания на прорывающиеся из-под внушительного слоя ряски сиреневые пузыри, – клингоны хорошо устроились. Как считаешь, Спок?

Однако, судя по озабоченному выражению лица, Спок ничего такого не считал.

– Капитан, – сказал вулканец, двумя руками вцепившись в борта лодки, – я настоятельно рекомендую нам не затягивать с так называемой рыбалкой. Хочу обратить ваше внимание, что спутники Кроноса уже выстроились надлежащим способом и рыба может появиться в любую минуту. 

Джим запрокинул голову, на его вкус фигура, которую образовали три луны, клин напоминала с большой натяжкой, а значит, времени еще было предостаточно, но Спок, судя по всему, имел на этот счет альтернативное мнение. Как, возможно, и клингонская рыба.

– Мы успеем! – пообещал он вулканцу, всем своим весом налегая на весла. Суставы недовольно скрипнули, протестуя против такого издевательства над собой, но Джим решил проигнорировать их тревожные сигналы. К тому же слой ряски должен был вот-вот остаться позади, и тогда грести станет намного легче. Ну, по крайней мере, Джим на это очень надеялся. 

Как оказалось, надеялся зря. Следующие метра три их лодка ползла по поверхности озера вперед только благодаря тому, что Джим орудовал попеременно то левым, то правым веслом на манер лопаты. Активно загребая комья водорослей, которые с противным чваканьем плюхались бурой массой на не тронутые пришельцами рясочные просторы, образуя не очень-то лицеприятные кучки, Джим вдруг понял, что не рассчитал свои силы и выдохся, так и не добравшись до центра озера. Максимум, чего ему удалось достичь, так это появление за бортами лодки местных кувшинок, которые, несомненно, могли послужить утешительным призом для поднятия боевого духа капитана и, безусловно, могли бы настроить сидящего напротив вулканца на романтический лад. Если бы это были нормальные земные кувшинки, не источающие убийственно сильный запах преющей гнили. Вполне вероятно, клингоны по достоинству оценили бы этот аромат, а вот Спок сделался отчаянно зеленым – не будь на дворе ночь, наверняка бы начал фотосинтезировать под лучами местного солнца.

– Ладно, – как ни в чем не бывало, сообщил Кирк, стараясь дышать через рот, когда одно весло намертво застряло в недрах растительного покрова озера, – объявляю привал. Будем ловить рыбу для ухи по клингонски здесь. – И он ловко забросил крючок с поплавком куда-то за борт, для верности прикопав их ряской свободным веслом.

Спок сложил руки на коленях и не двигался, по всей видимости достигая медитативного состояния прямо здесь и сейчас. К неудовольствию Джима, вулканец даже прикрыл глаза.

– Спок, ты уверен, что вспомнил все? – Этот вопрос уже давно вертелся у Джима на языке, но спросить раньше он не решался, а сейчас, видимо, подействовала особая атмосфера сакрального для клингонов места – не иначе.

– Что вы имеете в виду, капитан? – как будто невинно поинтересовался Спок.

– Ты, я… Наши приключения… – Джим неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону шуршащих кустов на берегу. – Ты говоришь, что помнишь нашу дружбу, но ведь была не только дружба… – Джим снова совершил неопределенный пасс рукой, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово.

– Да, я помню. Старшина Рэнд, Ленор Коридиан…

Если бы Джим и так уже не сидел в лодке, то немедленно шлепнулся в нее от неожиданности. 

– Эй, это было сто лет назад! – кинулся защищать свою поруганную честь Джим, но под скептическим взглядом Спока поспешил уточнить, – то есть четыреста лет вперед. Что ситуации не меняет. Это было несерьезно.

– Эдит Киллер, доктор Маркус, – продолжил вулканец свой, по-видимому значительный, список и для пущей убедительности разве что пальцы на руке не стал загибать.

– Это да, – вынужден был согласиться Джим, – но и с ними все закончилось, едва начавшись!

– Джиллиан Тейлор… – произнес Спок тоном судебного обвинителя, заставляя Джима на манер Боунза закатить глаза.

И почему опять всплыло это имя? Джиллиан Тейлор виртуозно обращалась с китами и была во всех смыслах приятной молодой женщиной. Но на роль любви всей жизни Джеймса Ти Кирка никак не годилась. Никто не годился. Кроме Спока. 

Джим решил немедленно озвучить свое подкрепленное опытом не одного десятка лет мнение, но был остановлен тревожным возгласом вулканца:

– Капитан, у берега что-то происходит! 

Джим развернулся в сторону теряющейся во тьме кромки озера. И, как оказалось, не такой уж теперь и теряющейся. Вдоль линии берега с чуть ли не крейсерской скоростью метался яркий огонек, освящая желтым светом прибрежные кусты и колыхавшуюся ряску. Выглядело, конечно, странно, но чего еще можно было ожидать от клингонской планеты. Вполне могло сдаться, что это светлячок-переросток просто решил пойти по стопам рыбы и такими дикими маневрами пытался добиться внимания дамы сердца. Если у светлячков есть дамы или сердце. В любом случае этого было мало, чтобы напугать Джима Кирка, и уж тем более мало, чтобы отвлечь его от столь душещипательной беседы со Споком. 

– Не о чем волноваться, Спок, – отмахнулся Джим, может даже чересчур громко, однако свихнувшиеся светлячок тут же исчез под водой, оставляя Джима и Спока вновь наслаждаться безмятежностью озера и непередаваемыми ароматами местных кувшинок, – вот видишь, все в порядке!

Надо сказать, Джим не имел в виду светлячка – может быть, с ним-то как раз было далеко не все в порядке, но Джим сейчас не хотел думать о психологических проблемах местной живности.

Теперь единственным источником света стали три луны, грозно взирающие на Джима с неба. Для придания большего веса своим словам Джим даже откинулся на край лодки, чтобы Спок понял, что он полностью контролирует ситуацию. Джим Кирк, знаете ли, видел и не такое, в общем, как и Спок. Но ситуацию контролировать стало гораздо сложнее, когда над лодкой снова взвился тот самый светлячок-переросток. Джим еще успел с наслаждением полюбоваться на сдержано-сосредоточенное выражение лица Спока, а потом что-то внушительное врезалось в дно лодки.

Лодка не перевернулась только благодаря тому, что Джим сумел вовремя ее сбалансировать. Что бы там ни говорил Боунз, а от лишнего веса польза иногда все-таки была, и очень даже существенная – жаль только, доктору этого не объяснишь. Почему-то он считал, что переизбыток холестерина в организме гораздо более опасен, нежели перспектива плавания в ряске вместе с невиданным и не совсем адекватным, чудовищем. Пойди докажи ему, что это крайне нерациональный подход!

– Эй! Какого черта! – только и сумел произнести Джим, когда закопанные в ряску крючок с поплавком, а заодно и вся удочка с веслами сгинули в темной воде, а лодку сотряс второй, не менее внушительный удар. Пищевой ценностью эти предметы явно не обладали, а значит, по мнению Джима, у чудовища под водой был просто-таки отвратительный характер, который оно чересчур рьяно спешило продемонстрировать миру.

– Капитан, я думаю, это как раз то, за чем мы сюда явились, – подал голос распластавшийся под дну лодки Спок. Вулканец не предпринимал никаких попыток поправить чуть задравшуюся хламиду, что свидетельствовало о важности сообщаемой информации. Судя по всему, крайне волнительный разговор на тему «Чрезмерное количество особей женского пола в окружающей среде и их пагубное влияние на умственные и секреторные функции капитана Кирка» также был отложен на неопределенный срок.

Оторвавшись от лицезрения худосочных лодыжек Спока, Джим вцепился в борта лодки.

– Думаешь, рыба уже на поверхности?

– Подтверждаю, капитан.

Впервые в жизни искренне стараясь не завалиться на Спока специально, Джим встал на колени, пытаясь рассмотреть что-нибудь в черной воде среди рваных клочьев ряски. Это мало чем помогло.

И тут случилось одновременно удивительное и прекрасное событие: Спок задрал свою хламиду еще выше, ощупывая длинные ноги. Дар речи вернулся к Джиму лишь тогда, когда он увидел необходимый для транспортации рыбы на корабль передатчик, прикрепленный чуть выше колена вулканца.

– В чем дело? – Спок высокомерно вздернул бровь. – Вулканская одежда очень удобная и стильная, но имеет один недостаток: у нее нет карманов.

А что Джим? Разве Джим что-то имел против? Наоборот, он готов был немедленно признаться в пламенной любви всем вулканским дизайнерам вместе взятым, и только предчувствие близкого общения с озерным монстром заставило его выдать конструктивное:

– Может, у тебя и коммуникатор с собой есть? 

Спок лишь молча откинул вторую полу хламиды и продемонстрировал прикрепленный к другой ноге коммуникатор.

После такого и умереть было не жалко, но Джим все же решил не размениваться по мелочам. В глубине души его по-прежнему грела мысль, что споковские бедра он видит не в последний раз.

– Вызывай Скотти, – скомандовал он вулканцу, а сам вновь занял стратегически важную позицию у края лодки, приготовившись встретить рыбу во всеоружии, то есть голыми руками. 

Рыба не заставила себя долго ждать. Она явно избрала тактику запугивания своих жертв, потому что светящийся фонарик вновь появился из воды и, мигая с какой-то истерической периодичностью, начал кружить вокруг лодки.

– Мне кажется, она хочет нам что-то сказать, – заметил вуланец, устроив свой наблюдательный пункт неподалеку от капитана.

– А мне кажется, она хочет нас сожрать, – поделился своими мыслями Джим. Почему-то факт наличия у рыбы метровых зубов казался ему просто-таки очевидным. Что немедленно и подтвердилось. Из воды на высоту небольшого особняка поднялась огромная зеленая туша. Красоты в ней было, как в клингонах, то есть никакой. Зато зла она была неимоверно – щелкая зубами и активно работая плавниками, рыба стремительно поплыла лодке наперерез.

Джим зажмурился, приготовившись к удару, и очень удивился, когда его не последовало. Раскрыв левый глаз и вдруг поняв, что крепко держит Спока за плечи, он увидел рыбью морду, замершую всего лишь в метре от борта лодки. Есть прямо сейчас лудильщик-переросток их явно не собирался, но и добродушия в его взгляде также не наблюдалось. Дико вращая глазами и шлепая хвостом по кувшинкам, от чего те превращались в рубленый салат, рыба нервно колыхалась на поверхности.

– Я же говорил, что она хочет прилечь наше внимание, – сказал Спок и потянулся через борт к рыбе. Проворный вулканец уже сжимал в руках передатчик. – Это облегчает нам работу.

– Эй, не свались, – предупредил Джим и переместил свои цепкие пальцы с плеч Спока на его бедра. С целью удержать вулканца в лодке, естественно. Разве он мог думать о чем-то другом, когда они находились в смертельной опасности?

Но Спок, хоть и заглядывал в выпуклые глаза ужасной рыбы и вообще был чрезвычайно сосредоточен на выполнении первоочередной задачи, все же переместил руки Джима несколько повыше, видимо предполагая, что его талия послужит гораздо лучшим опорным пунктом для капитана, нежели какие-то другие части тела. В этом он сильно ошибался: то, что попало в руки Джима, он не отпустил бы никогда. Однако сейчас был совсем не тот момент, когда стоило бы доказывать свою правоту, а потому Джим лишь посильнее прихватил костлявые бока вулканца, готовясь в любой момент занырнуть вместе с ним и перевернувшейся лодкой в ряску.

Впрочем, готовился он напрасно. Спок одним ловким движением прилепил передатчик рыбе аккурат промеж глаз и уже вызывал Скотти.

– Поднимайте рыбу на борт, мистер Скотт.

– Один момент! – послышался жизнерадостный голос с шотландским акцентом, и рыба красиво заискрилась, а мгновение спустя и вовсе пропала, оставив обнимающего вулканца Джима в лодке без удочки и весел посреди квакающего и урчащего озера, освещенного лишь клином из трех лун.

– Хорошо, что Скотти не догадался поднять и нас тоже, правда? – промурлыкал Джим в заостренное ухо.

– Совершенно логично, – официозно отозвался вулканец. – Мы не давали такого распоряжения, к тому же нам необходимо найти доктора Маккоя и сообщить ему о завершении миссии.

– Маккой, точно. – Джим нехотя отпустил не в меру сдержанного вулканца. – Вызови его, Спок, коммуникатор у него с собой.

Однако скромные попытки вызвать доброго доктора не увенчались никаким мало-мальским успехом. Доктор, конечно, был обидчивым, но все-таки, как предполагал Джим, эта обидчивость не должна была быть столь явной в ночном клингонском лесу, кишащим комарами, сиреневыми лягушками и прочей неприятной живностью. Редкое чувство, именуемое уколом совести, вдруг посетило Джима.

– Скотти, – он отобрал у Спока коммуникатор и снова вызвал клингонское судно. – Срочно найди Маккоя, а потом сообщи о результатах нам со Споком!

– Есть, капитан! – отозвался все тот же бодрый голос.

Следующие несколько минут прошли в напряженной тишине, и Джим прямо-таки чувствовал, как легкие уколы совести стремительно эволюционируют во вполне основательное чувство стыда. 

А потому, когда коммуникатор пискнул второй раз, Джим, не дожидаясь ответа Скотти, первым выпалил:

– Ну, что? Вы подняли Маккоя?

Из коммуникатора послышались помехи, а потом прозвучал голос Скотти. С не вполне опознаваемой интонацией главный инженер сообщил:

– Типа того, капитан. Сканеры показывают, что он у нас на борту – в резервуаре с водой.

Джим и Спок ошалело переглянулись. Надо сказать, в критических ситуациях мозги Джима работали не хуже, чем у вулканца. В импровизированном бассейне сейчас бултыхалась только клингонская рыба, а это значило…

– Скотти, ты хочешь сказать, что рыба сожрала Маккоя? – чуть ли не проорал он в коммуникатор.

– Нет, капитан, – отозвался Скотти, и теперь в его голосе явно читались истеричные нотки, – сканеры показывают, что рыба и есть доктор Маккой!

В общем-то, об этом следовало догадаться сразу. Тот же несносный характер, та же нервная активность, при ближайшем рассмотрении даже в облике рыбы читалось что-то маккоевское. Наверное, всему виной были круги под глазами, решил Джим, но вслух свои наблюдения озвучивать не стал. Мало ли, может, рыба-Маккой услышит его из-за разделяющей стенки бассейна, а потом иди доказывай, что ничего обидного ты не имел в виду.

– Значит, вы проверили _ее_ … – Джим покосился на рыбу, – то есть _его_ желудок и ничего не нашли?

– Так и есть, капитан, – отрапортовал Павел Чехов, находившийся в каком-то необъяснимом воодушевлении, – никакой органики, включая останки доктора Маккоя. Только коммуникатор.

Почему это должно было его обрадовать, Джим не понял и уже приготовился сползти по стенки от ужаса, как навигатор с гордостью добавил:

– И тогда я предложил провести анализ крови. Так мы и узнали, что ДНК у рыбы гибридная. С ДНК доктора Маккоя, – уточнил Чехов на всякий случай и чуть ли не засветился от осознания собственной гениальности.

Это, конечно, все меняло, но ничего не объясняло. 

– Каким образом Боунз стал рыбой? – спросил Джим, ни к кому особо не обращаясь.

– Наверное, его покусала другая рыба, – поделился своими соображениями Чехов, и все одновременно посмотрели на него с видом крайнего осуждения.

– А что? – пожал плечами коммандер, – в русских сказках все так обычно и бывало, только иногда, чтобы в кого-то превратиться, нужно было попить воды из лужи.

Джим немедленно представил, как Маккой пьет воду из лужи, и решил остановиться на варианте с покусами. Видимо, та рыба была весьма изобретательна, раз, несмотря на свои габариты, сумела попробовать доктора на зуб, но не заглотить целиком.

– Думаю, стоит спросить у самого доктора, что и как с ним произошло, – высказал свое предложение Спок.

– Это каким же образом? – Джим постучал по толстому стеклу. – Я могу поверить, что он догадается, о чем мы его спрашиваем, да вот только расшифровать ответ мы не сумеем.

– Мелдинг, капитан. – Спок красноречиво повел бровью и без всякого предупреждения сбросил с плеч хламиду.

Мир перед глазами Джима окрасился цветными пятнами, и пол едва не ушел из-под ног. Безусловно, прогулка по Сан-Франциско и прилюдное купание в нижнем белье среди китов не прошли для Спока даром. В последнее время хламида, по мнению Джима, совершенно точно являлась лишним предметом в их взаимном общении, но конкретно в данный момент времени подобную прыть вулканца Джим одобрить никак не мог. А вот наличие черных плавок на том самом месте, где ожидалось присутствие еще какого-нибудь предмета вулканской дизайнерской мысли без карманов, но с игривым запАхом, говорило о том, что Спок целенаправленно рассчитывал повторить свой недавний подвиг.

– Ты не сможешь попасть в бассейн, – Джим решил достучаться до здравого смысла вулканца, – он герметично закрыт.

– У нас есть транспортатор, капитан, – деловито сообщил Спок.

– Вдруг он покусает и тебя? Не транспортатор, рыба – естественно, я не могу этого допустить!

– Что бы вы ни думали, это, – Спок с достоинством, которое только подчеркивали черные плавки, указал на мельтешившего в резервуаре с водой крайне нервного доктора-рыбу, – офицер Звездного Флота, и кусать меня он вряд ли будет.

В знак солидарности огромная рыба в резервуаре боднула лбом стекло и раздраженно булькнула. Кажется, сама мысль о том, что он/она может прикоснуться к Споку чем-то, кроме медицинского трикодера, рыбу явно оскорбила.

– Ладно-ладно, – Джим примиряющее поднял руки, – Скотти, ты знаешь что делать. – И повинуясь драматической силе момента, отлично зная, что Спок не успеет негативно отреагировать, он обнял вулканца за плечи и прошептал в острое ухо: – Но все равно, будь осторожен.

Ответную реакцию Спока в виде приподнятой брови можно было идентифицировать как угодно, но Джим предпочел считать это признаком благодарности за трепетную заботу. Все равно ничего другого ему не оставалось, разве что проводить вулканца тревожным взглядом и ждать его фееричного появления по ту сторону стекла. Что, благодаря мастерству Скотти, произошло через считанные секунды.

Грациозно проплыв в толще воды, Спок пристроил свои длинные пальцы к шишковатой морде рыбы и начал устанавливать контакт. Если бы речь не шла о судьбе Маккоя, Джим наверняка бы подпер щеку ладонью и уселся подобнее, чтобы насладиться завораживающим зрелищем плавающего вулканца. А так садиться он не стал, а принялся расхаживать взад-вперед, в ожидании результатов межвидового и, можно сказать, межклассового общения. 

– Все ясно, – объявил ему Спок, через пару минут явившись в ореоле брызг перед капитаном, – в деле действительно замешана другая рыба – точнее, Рыба.

– Вот как? – спросил Джим, пытаясь смотреть Споку в глаза, а не следить за сбегающими по его телу каплями воды. – Может, просветишь меня на этот счет?

– Все оказалось очень просто. Рыба подкараулила доктора Маккоя, когда он изучал возможность раскидывания сети в прибрежной заводи. Там-то и произошла его инициация и превращение.

– Но зачем ей сдался Маккой? – поразился Джим. Он, конечно, не сомневался в том, что доктор имеет определенный успех среди женщин. Но обычно они все-таки не были размером с дом, и чешуя не являлась главным атрибутом их привлекательности. 

– Инстинкты, именно таким способом самки обеспечивали свое потомство новым генетическим материалом. И, судя по всему, доктор был избран из-за отсутствия других кандидатов, – сделал разумное предположение Спок. – Хотя сейчас это не главное, я не вполне уверен, по какой причине, но вопрос близящегося нереста очень волнует доктора.

Еще бы не волновал. Особенно если он должен был стать непосредственным участником этого праздника любви. Джим с изрядной долей сочувствия посмотрел на колышущуюся в воде рыбу. Видно, стекло все же не было помехой, и Маккой слышал каждое их слово. Последняя часть разговора, правда, ему не сильно понравилось. Активность вырывающихся из пасти рыбы пузырей свидетельствовала о том, что капитан и старпом затронули тему глубоко личную и явно насущную.

\- В таком случае у нас нет другого выбора, как найти эту Рыбу и заставить ее вернуть все на свои места. 

Спок пожал плечами.

– Не уверен, что процесс обратного превращения может регулироваться самкой. Скорее всего, ее функция ограничивается лишь поиском самца для продолжения своего рода, вряд ли в ее генетический код заложена информация о возвращении отработавшего свое партнера в привычную ему среду обитания. – В голосе Спока сквозила неприкрытая горечь. Мол, женщины, что с них взять? – В любом случае, самостоятельно выманить Рыбу мы не сможем. Согласно данным, полученным от доктора Маккоя, время нереста еще не наступило, а потому инициирующая рыба сейчас вновь ушла на глубину. На поверхность ее должен поднять брачный зов выбранного ей самца и, что очень важно, капитан, – для пущей серьезности Спок пошевелил бровями, – именно этот зов – брачную песнь – требует разрушительный зонд, от которого мы сейчас и спасаем Кронос.

– То есть Маккой может воссоздать необходимые нам, той Рыбе и зонду звуки? – Джим не знал радоваться ему сейчас или все-таки не стоит.

– Совершенно верно, капитан.

Джим в сомнении прошелся мимо Маккоя. Последний плавал в воде, изредка грозно побулькивая и делая вид, что знать ничего не знает про брачные песни. 

– В таком случае, может, нам вернуться в наше время с Боунзом и благодаря современной науке попробовать вернуть ему прежний вид? После того как спровадим зонд, конечно же.

\- Не получится, капитан, – подал голос Павел Чехов. – Доктор весьма не стабилен в своем рыбьем обличии. Я пока не знаю в чем причина, но судя по всему, на него действует магнитное поле, образованное лунным клином. Вероятно, что по возвращении он самостоятельно станет человеком, ведь в наше время у Кроноса осталась лишь одна луна. Знаете как это бывает в русских сказках: оборотни, полнолуния и все такое… А вот зонд при таком раскладе останется на месте.

Рыба-Маккой встрепенулся – кажется, первая новость его взбодрила, а на вторую, в сущности, ему было плевать…

– В таком случае перед тем, как отправиться назад, доктор силой своей страсти обязан выманить Рыбу на поверхность, чтобы мы сумели поднять ее на борт нашего корабля, – как бы между прочим заметил Спок.

– Отлично! Тогда нужно срочно спустить Боунза на планету, – воодушевился Джим и первым отправился в транспортаторную. Согласия доктора-рыбы относительно этого плана никто спрашивать не стал.

На озере все было по-прежнему: ряска ритмично колыхалась на поверхности воды, кувшинки источали головокружительное амбре, лягушки одурело квакали в камышах, и только трехлунный клин чуть переместился ближе к горизонту.

– Ну, Боунз, мы на тебя рассчитываем! – Джим постарался выглядеть очень сдержанно и решительно и не начать рвать на себе волосы в самый ответственный момент. Последние десять минут, сидя в лодке, он инструктировал Маккоя на предмет обольщения его холоднокровной пассии. И обучение это проходило в самой нервной и недоброжелательной атмосфере, какую Джим только мог представить, – особенно доктора не устраивали моменты «подплыть как можно ближе» и «проявить инициативу», а на фразе «нежно потереться о бок» Маккой вообще чуть не перевернул лодку. Все это время Спок с интересом наблюдал за Джимом, видимо вспоминая, были ли в их отношениях подобные этапы. И, надо сказать, Джим очень хорошо помнил, что были. Хотя повторить их он бы не отказался.

– Итак, я сделал все, что мог, – сказал он Споку, когда Маккой, покачивая люминесцентным фонариком, скрылся в глубине, – теперь будем рассчитывать на певческие таланты нашего доктора.

Улучив момент, Джим вызвал по коммуникатору Чехова и Сулу, которые в эту самую минуту собирали обустроенный в лесу лагерь. Конечно, можно было оставить клингонам палатку и удочки, но тогда через четыреста лет Джим серьезно рисковал не узнать клингонскую империю. И Джим не был уверен, что готов к таким сюрпризам. То же самое касалось и местной чрезвычайно активной живности, которая наверняка уже устроила поселение внутри имущества Федерации.

– Только смотрите, не заберите с собой лягушек, – предупредил он навигатора и рулевого и, услышав что-то отдаленно похожее на согласие, выключил связь. 

Теперь можно было всецело отдаться происходящему на озере. И Джим имел в виду отнюдь не только поимку маккоевской обольстительницы.

Но, видимо, у Спока обострился нюх на такие дела, а потому он без особого труда вернул капитана с небес на землю.

– К чему столько волнений, капитан? – Вулканец снова сложил свои руки на коленях, мягко покачиваясь на рясочных волнах вместе с лодкой. – Уверен, доктор Маккой сумеет справиться с порученным ему заданием. Не думайте, что вы сумели бы сделать это лучше.

Джим поерзал в лодке. Восстановленная память Спока начинала его беспокоить не на шутку. Скорее всего, все давние обиды и недомолвки сейчас были столь свежи в голове Спока, что вулканец уже не гнушался сварливыми нападками в адрес женщины (пусть она и была рыбой), которую Джим в глаза ни разу не видел. Это было действительно страшно, даже страшнее скрывающегося под водой нерестящегося монстра в паре с новоявленным Казановой.

– Да ну брось, – Джим шутя отмахнулся и нервно рассмеялся, – ты мне льстишь.

Однако головокружительный угол приподнятой брови прямо-таки кричал о том, что Спок и не думал льстить своему капитану, и за комплемент последнюю фразу принимать не стоило. Где-то истошно заквакали лягушки. Может быть, это был гневный окрик успевших облюбовать палатку аборигенов и изгнанных теперь в темноту Чеховым с Сулу, а может, они просто хотели есть и решили сообщить об этом миру. Джим этого не знал, а знал лишь то, что вулканец продолжал неодобрительно молчать. 

– Спок, уж не представляю, за кого ты меня теперь принимаешь, – наплевав на весьма шаткое равновесие в лодке, Джим подался вперед, – но будь я действительно таким неотразимым соблазнителем, не мучился бы сейчас так, пытаясь вернуть твое расположение.

В глазах вулканца блеснуло удивление и, возможно, даже облегчение. Джим затаил дыхание, потому что Спок нехотя, но склонился к нему навстречу. Мир окрасился миллиардами светлячков-огоньков, взметнувшихся в ночное небо, а лягушки из уважения к столь романтическому моменту перестали надрываться и истошно орать, хотя, надо сказать, появление голодной гадюки в камышах тоже сыграло немаловажную роль в этих несомненно положительных изменениях. Казалось, сама природа, сила сакрального места озера Люсор подталкивала Кирка и Спока в объятия друг друга. Именно так все и было бы, если бы не Маккой.

Со скоростью, явно превышающей нормальную, доктор-рыба вынырнул на поверхность озера. То, что это доктор, Джим понял сразу, потому что вслед за ним вынырнула вторая рыба, чьи размеры явно указывали на то, что их союз, без сомнений, будет мезальянсом. В этом бы не было ничего криминального, учитывая, что статные женщины всегда волновали Маккоя, да вот только, поднимая вокруг себя волны и прореживая рясочные просторы, Маккой плыл не к ней, а в направлении ровно противоположном.

– Боунз, ты куда? – завопил Джим, во весь рост выпрямившись в шаткой лодке. Если бы Спок не ухватил его за ноги, Джим бы тотчас оказался в воде, а так он просто извивался на манер орионской танцовщицы, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить равновесие. 

Однако Маккой в долгие дебаты вступать не собирался, его ответом послужили ритмичные всполохи фонарика на длинном отростке, и, хоть Джим и не владел тонкостями такого способа общения, суть претензий доктора ухватил сразу: видно, дама была слишком настойчива, а Маккой к такому бурному роману оказался не готов. Но сейчас было совсем не то время, чтобы изображать из себя недотрогу.

– Немедленно возвращайся назад, – скомандовал доктору Джим. Ради дела Федерации ему как капитану не раз приходилось вступать в близкие контакты с инопланетными женщинами, а потому он справедливо полагал, что от Маккоя не убудет, если он постарается хотя бы раз. Если не на благо Федерации, то хотя бы на благо восстановления взаимопонимания между его лучшими друзьями. Ну, и клингоны не останутся внакладе.

– Джим, может быть, мне попробовать уговорить доктора логическими доводами? – спросил откуда-то снизу Спок, и Джим даже не успел впасть в эйфорию от того, что вулканец в кои-то веки назвал его по имени, как Спок картинно прочистил горло и крикнул в темноту: – Доктор, вам все равно не удастся скрыться от нее, размеры озера исключают такую возможность. Поэтому логичнее прекратить сопротивление.

Рыба была с этим заявлением абсолютно согласна, она стремительно нагоняла Боунза, и если Джима не подводило зрение, то воссоединение влюбленных должно было произойти где-то в районе камышей. 

– Как думаешь, она уже готова метать икру? – Джиму было точно неизвестно, как там все должно происходить у клингонских рыб.

– Вы действительно хотите это знать, капитан?

В общем-то, Спок был прав: прибрежные заросли уже были ярко освещены двумя поддергивающимися огоньками на длинных стеблях, а из-под воды доносились пугающе нежные и протяжные звуки. Видимо, Рыба решила взять инициативу в свои руки, то есть плавники. Конечно, пением сирены это Джим не назвал бы, но какое-то особое очарование в этом все-таки прослеживалось. Малейшее промедление сейчас могло стоить доктору чести, а потому надо было срочно вмешаться в ход этого безумного свидания.

– Скотти! Поднимай Маккоя и все, что окажется на расстоянии пяти метров от него, на борт. Потом можешь заняться остальными членами десанта.

На какой-то момент озеро озарилось уже не фосфорическим сиянием удочек двух гигантских лудильщиков, а искусственным свечением транспортирующихся молекул, и перед глазами Джима вновь предстал бассейн, полный воды и разнообразной озерной живности, включая доктора и его очаровательную подругу.

– Ну вот! – обиделся Павел Чехов, кидая на пол собранную палатку и остальные вещи. – А нам запретили брать с собой представителей местной фауны.

Джим удрученно провел рукой по волосам. Сейчас в бассейне плавало несколько видов мелких зубастых рыб, парочка змей, десяток лягушек и целые клубки пиявок. Спок тоже задумчиво взирал на это безобразие, но скорее с научным интересом, нежели с раздражением. Бедный Маккой забился в дальний угол бассейна, но его пассия была немного сбита с толку внезапным перемещением, а потому петь и всячески демонстрировать свою страстную привязанность пока прекратила.

– Скотти, мы можем как-то отфильтровать пиявок и… – Джим широким жестом охватил проплывающих мимо косяк клингонских рыб, – все лишнее?

– Сейчас, капитан, – пообещал Скотти, что-то быстро набирая на клавишах транспортатора.

Не прошло и минуты, как Маккой и Рыба остались в бассейне тет-а-тет. Медленно, но верно свечение огонька Рыбы начало набирать былую силу, вторая попытка добиться от своего избранника взаимности была не за горами. А это значило, что с чистой совестью и чувством выполненного долга нужно было скорее возвращаться назад в будущее.

С высоты полета клингонского корабля современный Кронос от своей более древний копии отличался мало, зато изменения носили катастрофический характер. Планету заволокли темные облака, грозно перемигивающиеся вспышками молний, зеленоватое свечение приобрело какой-то нездоровый вид и то и дело сбивалось на кислотно-желтые оттенки. В довершение всего над планетой кружил зловещий зонд, забивая эфир всех мимо пролетающих кораблей электронным, но вполне опознаваемым эквивалентом брачной песни маккоевской Рыбы. 

Но на все эти мелочи Джим решил не обращать внимания, а сразу после материализации в родном будущем вместе со Споком бросился с мостика к бассейну. Предсказания Чехова оказались верны, и теперь, в отсутствии влияния трехлунного клина, в резервуаре с водой вместе с Рыбой плавал очень злой, но вполне человекообразный доктор Маккой. Рыба недоуменно курсировала вокруг него, очевидно не вполне уверенная, что это малохольное бесчешуйчатое существо и есть любовь всей ее рыбьей жизни. 

– Вытаскивайте его оттуда, – распорядился Джим, и мокрый доктор через секунду шлепнулся на пол возле бассейна. Павел Чехов, стыдливо отворачиваясь, поднес доктору полотенце, так что уже ничто не мешало Маккою обрушить свой гнев на Джима со товарищи.

– Это ты во всем виноват! Ты и твой вулканский дружок! – вполне ожидаемо начал свою обличительную речь доктор, а потом совсем неожидаемо потянул к Джиму руки с явным намерением сию же минуту его придушить. 

– Эй, эй, все же хорошо! – Джим сделал шаг назад, боковым зрением исследуя пути отступления на случай, если доктор не удовлетворится таким ответом. – Рыба с нами, мы в будущем, ты жив и здоров. 

Маккой всплеснул руками и, видимо от шока, даже забыл, что собирался ими только что сделать.

– Жив и здоров, говоришь?!!! – взвился доктор. – Да ты хоть представляешь, через что мне пришлось пройти? Я наглотался протухшей воды, спасался от болотных газов, ел лягушек и теперь у меня наверняка завелись глисты. И это не считая того, что я... что меня…

На этом моменте доктор запнулся. Но не из-за природной скромности, а из-за того, что пытался придумать наиболее красочное определение тому действу, к участию в котором его собирались склонить в озере. 

– И тем не менее я предлагаю подумать о более конструктивных вещах, – очень по-вулкански заметил Спок.

Доктор уставился на него безумным взглядом.

– Это о каких, например? Сколько нужно выпить, чтобы забыть все это?

– Отнюдь, доктор, – спокойно ответил вулканец. – Возможно, вы еще не заметили, но… прислушайтесь.

На какой-то момент все замолчали, пытаясь определить, что же такое они должны были услышать. И не услышали ничего, кроме вымученного поскрипывания клингонского звездолета, возмущенного сопения Леонарда Маккоя и доносящиеся из динамика протяжных воплей зонда, нависшего над планетой.

– Ничего я не слышу, – пробурчал все еще злющий Маккой.

– Совершенно верно, – наставническим тоном подтвердил Спок. – Рыба замолчала. Она больше не поет для вас, а это, надо сказать, крайне нежелательно для всей клингонской цивилизации, про провал нашей миссии я умолчу.

В общем-то, Джим понимал причину случившегося. Здесь, в будущем, несмотря на наступившие сроки нереста, от трех лун остался лишь один Праксис, да и тот был на последнем издыхании – не везло клингонам с лунами, что тут поделаешь. Вполне вероятно, что отсутствие влияния лунного клина, вернувшее Боунза в первоначальное его состояние, так же подействовало и на Рыбу. Теперь ее неистовая страсть улетучилась, а их ждал чудовищный провал.

Но лишь одного взгляда за стекло гигантского аквариума хватило, чтобы понять: надежда еще оставалась. В самом центре резервуара плавала одинокая грустная Рыба, все ее плавники поникли, а некогда яркосветящийся фонарик над головой теперь еле лучился слабой зеленцой, напоминая скорее студень, покоренный законами гравитации, нежели притягательную приманку.

– Маккой, ты должен спеть для нее, – вынес свой вердикт Джим.

Маккой в свойственной только ему манере вытаращил глаза на капитана, разве что у виска пальцем не покрутил.

– Это шутка такая или ты последних мозгов лишился?

– Не то и не другое! – Джим ухватил доктора под локоть и чуть ли не носом ткнул в стекло резервуара. – Ты не должен отвергать ее чувства только потому, что она рыба! Дай ей надежду, пусть она воспрянет духом – уверен, на твой зов она сражу же откликнется. – Он тут же добавил со знаем дела: – Желание нереститься не могло пройти вот так сразу.

– Удивлен вашей осведомленностью в этом вопросе, капитан, – подал голос оказавшийся рядом Спок.

– Да. Знаешь ли, пришлось пережить один нерест когда-то, – задумчиво подтвердил Джим. – Пчелки, птички, лососи… Уж я-то знаю, как это бывает.

На эту несомненно информативную часть речи капитана Споку нечего было возразить, и теперь цвет его ушей ничем не уступал цвету поникшего фонарика Рыбы. Маккой же опять заартачился

– Я не буду для нее петь, – сказал доктор, суетливо убрав руки за спину. – Я и петь-то не умею.

– А вот это уже совсем не важно, – моментально подольстился к Маккою Джим, – главное – петь с чувством, чтобы она тебя поняла. Иначе все было зря. В том числе и заглатывание лягушек.

Последний аргумент, видимо, все-таки поколебал решимость доктора. Он сделал осторожный шаг к резервуару и исподлобья взглянул на одинокую Рыбу. При приближении объекта своей былой страсти, Рыба печально взмахнула плавниками и выпустила из пасти сиреневый пузырь.

– Ну же, попробуй! – Джим даже начал пританцовывать на месте от нетерпения. Сказать, чего он ждет больше: брачной песни в исполнении Маккоя или же реакции на нее Рыбы, Джим не мог, но оба зрелища обещали быть незабываемыми.

– Ладно, – наконец-то сдался доктор, – но если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь хотя бы заикнется об этом, то обещаю: на следующий день этот кто-то не проснется.

Джим и Спок одновременно закивали головами, и Маккой, одарив их подозрительным взглядом, взял первую высокую ноту.

Неизвестно почему, но Джим ожидал услышать полную трепетных и романтичных переливов мелодию, однако брачный зов в исполнении Маккоя звучал, как смесь ора мартовского кота и воплей напуганной белки. Будь Джим на месте Рыбы, то уж точно бы не повелся на такую халтуру, да и перспектива заработать мигрень возрастала с увеличением интенсивности рулад, издаваемых доктором. Однако Рыба, судя по всему, рассудила по-другому. Если при первых звуках она безвольно дрейфовала в бассейне, то когда маккоевский призыв набрал силу, заметно активизировалась и даже издала звук, отдаленно похожий на курлыканье.

– Да! Отлично, – Джим махнул рукой в сторону Скотти, – начинай трансляцию, быстрее-быстрее!

Скотти понимающе кивнул и быстро заработал переключателями на ближайшей консоли управления.

– Боунз, только не останавливайся, – на выдохе прошептал Джим, но доктор, кажется, уже вошел во вкус и совсем не думал прерывать свою песнь, к которой присоединился гулкий и мелодичный ответ Рыбы. Надо сказать, что дуэт получился что надо, но долго этого не смог бы вынести никто, имеющий хоть какое-то подобие слуха. К вящей радости Джима, на особо высокой ноте, от которой уже начинали слезиться глаза и вот-вот должны были лопнуть барабанные перепонки, Рыба несмело подплыла к разделяющему их с доктором барьеру и уткнулась в прозрачный алюминий мордой. Интенсивность пения заметно снизилась.

С внешней стороны бассейна Маккой стоял и не мог отвести удивленного взгляда от Рыбы. Она вновь ткнулась в разделяющую их стенку, и черствое сердце доктора наконец-то дрогнуло: он поднял руку и дотронулся до стекла. Теперь их с Рыбой разделяло только несколько сантиметров прозрачного алюминия.

Воздух застрял в горле у Джима, и он услышал одновременно несколько звуков: протяжную влекущую песнь в исполнении Рыбы, вторящее ей утихающее кваканье Маккоя и подозрительное шмыганье со стороны Спока. Теплая ладонь обернулась вокруг ладони Джима.

– Я так рад, что мы вместе, – вдруг выдал вулканец, еще крепче сжимая в своей ладони руку Джима, – и нас больше ничего не разделяет.

Ради таких слов Джим готов был спасать не только Клингонскую Империю, но и все оставшиеся империи в Альфа-квадранте.

– Поверь, я тоже этому безумно рад, – покрепче сжав ладонь, улыбнулся он в ответ. – Давай оставим Маккоя и Рыбу наедине, пусть попрощаются как следует.

– Полагаю, ты зовешь меня не на мостик, Джим, – слегка приподнял бровь вулканец.

– Ты абсолютно прав, Спок!


End file.
